Melt All My Heart Away With a Smile
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Drabble Series; on most of the characters from the series. 350 words each. I do not own the show or any of the characters.
1. Smugness

She quietly walked home, down the narrow sidewalk by a nearly dead street. She was supposed to wait in the house or on the porch when her mother was away at work, being in second grade, but it was beautiful outside. Plus she didn't want to sit around with her stepfather and watch TV or stare outside today.

"What's your name?" She looked over to see a tanned, braided boy walking beside her. She didn't even notice he was there until he spoke.

"…I don't know you." She replied in hardly a whisper and opened her small bag of Gummy Bears she got from the corner store that was down the street from her house.

"Tch, so?" He arched his brow and watched her eat the candy slowly.

"So I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She replied, staring at her feet as she walked alongside him.

"Well I'm not a stranger, I'm Hiten, where'd you get the money for that?" He asked, pointing at her bag of gummies.

"My couch." She mumbled and glanced over at him. "Why are you following me home?"

"I'm not." He scoffed and she blinked. She had seen this boy before; he was in the grade below her at her new school.

"My name's Abi." She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Oh…" He looked to his feet now and remained silent until they were at her porch where they both stopped.

"Thank you for walking me home." She smiled sheepishly to him and fidgeted with her feet. She hadn't been able to make too many friends since she had moved here.

"I didn't walk you home…I was bored so I followed you." He rolled his eyes and avoided her gaze. She frowned a bit and he did the same when he glanced over to her.

"Well…thank you anyway." She pecked his cheek and ran up her steps and inside her front door, looking back once to wave before shutting the door. He stared blankly and waved back absent mindedly until she was in the house.

"….Abi." He whispered and smiled to himself smugly.


	2. Nerves

"Hey Kagura, hey Kagura, hey Kagura…" The seven year old continued, repeatedly poking the girls shoulder. She felt her eyebrow twitch before looking back over her shoulder.

"What, Bankotsu?" She nearly snarled.

"…hi." He waved and blinked at her innocently and she bit her bottom lip before letting out a sigh. She scooted over on the small bench so there was room for him to sit to and he gladly did so. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Feeding the ducks." She pointed to the small pond in the park and threw pieces of bread.

"How come?" He tilted his head as the small ducklings swarmed toward the spot the bread was.

"It's stale." She shrugged and threw another handful.

"They can eat it?"

"…see them going for it don't you?" She rolled her eyes and he scratched his head and nodded.

"Why would you wanna feed birds with ugly mouths though?" He asked, looking over at her as he stopped fidgeting.

"How come you're so antsy?" She slightly arched her brow as she looked over to him.

"Tch…I'm not." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Mhm…I heard people only get fidgety when they're nervous. You're nervous?" She folded the top of the bag and placed it beside her to look over to him.

"I'm never nervous." He looked down to his lap.

"…then look at me." She turned and sat cross-legged to face him completely. He slowly did so and blinked when he felt her lips softly peck his. "Are you still nervous?"

"…would you kiss me again?" He asked, a little dazed from her sudden affection. She sighed and went back to throwing bread to the ducks.

"You don't have to be nervous. I don't hate you as much as you think." She smiled faintly but kept her eyes averted from his.

"…oh…well…I'm not. I never was." He shrugged.

"If you say so." She shrugged, pecked his cheek, and waited until his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I still say you are." She slipped off the bench and slowly walked back to find her brother.

"Tch…me…nervous…." He muttered.


	3. Perfection

Renkotsu stared absent mindedly beside him. The fourth grade art class was filled with meaningless chatter of his other classmates, except her. She was always quiet during this class…any class for that matter.

Tsubaki had her brows knotted together as she viciously erased whatever was drawn on the paper. The project was a painting one and most of the other students were halfway done painting, but she was still on her rough sketch. The teacher insisted it was fine but she refused to paint it until she had drawn it right.

"…Tsubaki." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She responded, licking her upper lip and focusing intensely on her drawing.

"What's the matter with the drawing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a blank stare.

"You keep redoing it and…the teacher isn't giving you more paper to waste…just what's so bad about it?"

"It's not symmetrical…" She mumbled and he arched a brow.

"…it looks fine."

"No, it isn't perfect; this wing is bigger than that one." She irritably pointed out the detail of her butterfly.

"You can't even tell…and it's a rough drawing…_rough_." He tried to emphasize.

"And it still has to look pretty…this is ugly." She held up the piece of paper and he sighed.

"It's not ugly, Tsubaki."

"It is not perfect, Renkotsu." She argued back.

"It's good enough to turn in as a base drawing then start a new painting that can be oh so 'perfect'." He waggled his fingers and she stared.

"No, its not."

"I think it is."

"Well…your thoughts don't count." She held her nose high and he sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to the bathroom." He got up and went to find the teacher to leave. She glanced over her shoulder and waited until he left the room. She finished and held up her butterfly. It looked the way it had before. Grinning to herself, she ran up to the teacher, who nodded in approval, and got the paper to paint. Renkotsu blinked when he sat back down, seeing her painting with a content smile.

"What happened?"

"Oh…it was perfect enough." She grinned.


	4. Beauty

"I hate cold." Kouga murmured as he looked around.

"Uh-huh." Ayame responded, sticking her tongue out to catch the snow flakes that slowly drifted from the sky. He shivered, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"It makes you all wet and freezing and it's pointless." He went on.

"Nu uh." She argued, still holding her tongue out. Her pink mittens held her fuzzy earmuffs tight, but she made sure to listen to every word he said.

"And then I have to change and my gloves have holes in them and it's ugly."

"It's magic." She grinned over to him and he blinked.

"Huh?" 

"The clouds magically make the snow fall to make the ground look all pretty." The six-year-old chimed and he stared.

"That's…really what you think?"

"And it gets all sparkly when the sun comes up and you can make people…" She rambled on and he rolled his eyes. Then, a mischievous smirk graced his lips. He picked up a clump of snow and padded it together until it was a snowball, while Ayama nearly danced as she explained the beauty of snow. He licked his upper lip and closed one eye to aim, then threw the snowball at her. She fell on her butt and stared up at him with her giant green orbs that soon started to tear. He laughed but stopped when he saw her.

"…what are you doing?"

"Why did you do that?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes. He frowned.

"No, no…you're not supposed to cry." He bit his bottom lip and glanced around for something, anything, to make her smile.

"Why would you throw that at me?" She whimpered and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, feeling the draft.

"It's a game…a snowball fight." He explained and she blinked up.

"…a game?" She asked and he nodded.

"You're supposed to throw one back not…cry." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "…Sorry." He blinked when he saw her making her own snowball, then proudly hold it up.

"Isn't it pretty?" She grinned. He sighed, shook his head, and led her home.


	5. A Mother's Love

"…so this is what you do all day?" Hiten kicked his feet around from where he sat on the porch.

"Only sometimes…my mom doesn't like me leaving the property when she's at work and she works a lot during the day and night."

"The what?" He blinked.

"Property...our house and yard." She explained.

"Oh." He nodded. "So when doesn't she work?"

"Uhm…she does a lot…and when she's home she usually goes out but she stays home sometimes." She rambled as she fidgeted with the end of her dress. She felt uncomfortable discussing her mother, almost embarrassed her mom wasn't home to see her often like other kids' moms. She figured out just to lie about it or stay quiet to avoid these questions.

"Oh…my mom stays home and my dad works. So I see her on days I'm home and almost every night. Sometimes I sleepover at friend's though." He explained.

"…oh." She bit her bottom lip.

"And she cooks really good, my dad eats a lot but she always saves me snacks because…my dad likes all the stuff she bakes. So she makes me my own special cookies." He went on smugly. "And…" He blinked when he realized how quiet she was. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah…" She looked up.

"What's your mom do?"

"Work." She shrugged.

"For you I meant…you're an only kid too, right? That makes you favorite no matter what."

"I guess…I just don't get to see her very much. She doesn't have a lot of time to spend with me." She looked back to her lap and he frowned when he started to understand what made her uncomfortable about the conversation.

"…if you ever want…you can come to my house with me one day. My mom can make you special cookies, too." He shrugged and looked to his lap with her. She nodded, smiling a little.

"…that sounds nice." She looked up and he smiled, proud of making her feel better.

"She cooks all kinds of stuff, you just gotta tell her what you like…" He rambled and she just smiled and listened.


	6. Kings of the World

"Because he's ugly." The nine year old girl stated bluntly while she drank her soda.

"Kikyou…that doesn't give you a reason to steal Naraku's Game Boy." Sesshomaru pinched the spot between his eyes.

"He made me feel bad about myself." She went on.

"How?" He asked.

"Said Beauty and the Beast was a mockery of life and the Beast is too ugly to love and..."

"…Kikyou, that isn't offending you it's giving his…descriptive opinion of a movie."

"Well whatever, who wins here? The one with the stolen Game Boy, that's who." She threw her can in the garbage and he sighed.

"He's really not that bad." He played with the ends of her hair, hearing her quiet purr as she became content.

"_He's_ a beast, Sessh, not the cool, lovable kind either." She explained with her clawing hand gesture.

"Kikyou he…" He sighed and gave up.

"If he was more like you, his stuff wouldn't go missing." She nodded and he eyed her. "If he were quiet and listened and believed what I said instead of arguing with me all the time, then we could be best friends too, but no and now, his stuff goes missing."

"That…doesn't even make sense." He stared and she grinned.

"I know." She toned it down to a cute smile.

"…aw." He continued to stroke her hair.

"See…if everyone in the world were this quiet and listened to what I had to say they would realize how right I am and would all want to follow me and maybe I could lead them and just make everything right."

"You mean like a dictatorship, Kikyou?"

"…maybe." She smirked and he blinked down to her. "…you could be my vice dictator?" She blinked up innocently to him. "And, and…we'd rule the world and be the best and…" She stopped when he covered her mouth.

"…I don't think you should have soda again soon." He let go and she shrugged.

"To show how awesome we are, all the world has to do is shut up." She smiled and closed her eyes. He just stroked her hair silently.


End file.
